Mї Dεliяio
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Pasión, ira, placer y temor… ¿Cómo podían ellos despertar todos esos sentimientos en ella? Sinceramente lo ignoraba, pero eso poco le importaba. Mientras los tuviera solo para ella, todo estaba bien. I&R&H ʚїɞ


**Mї Dεliяio **

**Me provocó subir algo nuevo, un tanto subidito de tono. 13**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

**Besos, violet.**

o0o

Un sonido hueco inundó la habitación, el sonido de su espalda estrellándose con la puerta del armario. Y tenía que admitirlo era _su _culpa, era ella quien lo había inducido a eso, fue su persona quién provocó todo aquello.

Pero lo que no terminaba de entender, era como su _chico_ podía desatar ese torrente de emociones en ella: Ira, lujuria, placer… terror.

Sí, más que todo terror. Pero no ese terror que te corroe lo huesos, no un terror que te hace querer correr y dejarlo todo. No, el terror que ella sentía era _¿excitante?_ No sabía ni siquiera como denominarlo, era un terror tan sano como masoquista. Ese tipo de terror que te hace aferrarte a las sabanas de tu cama, y seguir viendo la película, que hace que la adrenalina recorra tus venas, a una velocidad inhumana.

Ese era el terror que _ellos_ le provocaban, un terror depravado. En el que solo ellos encontraban algo bueno.

Tembló cuando sintió las manos del hombre posarse bajo su falda, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello, por más que lo repitieran ella no se acostumbraba. No se acostumbraba, a que sin pudor alguno la despojara de sus bragas, a que salvajemente la arrojara sobre la cama… y a que dócilmente se introdujera en su cuerpo.

Porque sí, _ellos_ tenían la combinación perfecta de: dulzura y salvajismo. La manera dulce en que la encantaba con sus palabras… la manera salvaje en que le hacía el amor.

Se estremeció un poco más, al comprobar que su camisa ya no estaba en su sitio. Él no dejaba que ella le observara el rostro, era algo que él odiaba… y que ella amaba. Amaba ver su semblante partido en dos, prueba de la mejora de su _relación _consigo mismo. Amaba ver como se combinaban en un solo rostro el dorado y el marrón.

Gimió desesperada, cuando él la alzo para situarse en medio de sus piernas. Normalmente ella era pasiva y él activo, pero para no quedar tan atrás en el asunto, paso sus manos detrás del cuello del chico. Con dificultad lograba respirar, y su posición actual no ayudaba mucho a que pudiera moverse libremente.

Se ladeó un poco, para que el pudiera alcanzar la piel expuesta de su cuello. Una vez más él evito mirarle a la cara, y eso era algo que ella odiaba… que le producía _ira._

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. Ya debía saberlo, en ellos la reglas del "mayor" no aplicaba, ella era por mucho más débil que él. Y le jodía aceptarlo, le magullaba el orgullo y le remordía la conciencia.

― Estate quieta–, Le había ordenado duramente, muestra de que habían cambiado papeles–. Tú lo provocaste, ahora te aguantas.

Chilló cuando se dio cuenta, de que su falda corría con la misma suerte que la camisa. Le golpeó en el pecho.

― ¿Ahora qué?– preguntó enojado, separándose un poco.

Ella aprovechó su pequeño desliz, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del hombre. Él sonrió con superioridad, pero pronto su mueca se vio opacada.

― Quiero a mí novio– pidió.

Él arrugó el ceño, mientras la presionaba más contra el armario.

Y allí estaba una vez más… _el temor._ Temor que la impulsó a desabotonar también el pantalón, pero ella tenía todavía dos prendas, ahora él estaba en desventaja.

"_Vaya estupidez"_ pensó. Ella nunca estaría segura de la manera en la que pensaba, si estaba con _él_. Y eso lo comprobó cuando con suma maña el desató su brassier, solo usando la boca. Ya que para su suerte o desgracia, el muy infeliz aprendía rápido.

Suspiró cuando él la cargó hacía la cama, y la depositaba bruscamente en ella. Sin mesura alguna lo observó mientras se deshacía de los bóxers, tenía un torso tan bien formado… unas piernas musculosas y unos brazos atléticos. Quería refugiarse para siempre en ellos, pero bien sabía que estando ella con su parte más irracional, eso no pasaría.

― Quiero a mi novio– reiteró, más no con la severidad necesaria para que la tomaran en serio.

Tal vez por eso no la tomó en cuenta, y deslizó meticulosamente sus bragas. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Así como tampoco contó con su consentimiento, para subirse a gatas sobre su cuerpo. He introducirse sin moderación alguna en su ser.

― Ya termine–, siseó complacido por su acción–. Creo que _él _se enojara si le quito todo el merito–, Se rió de su propio comentario–. Pero… eso ¿a quién le importa?– dijo mientras hacía lo anterior un par de veces más.

Estaba extasiada de placer, pero evitó llegar al orgasmo por una simple razón… la persona que provocó esa serie de emociones en su ser, no _fue_ su novio.

El chico, quien ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados y una mueca extraña en su rostro… por momentos no _era_ su novio.

― Ichigo–. Le llamó.

Acarició suavemente su rostro, para luego sonreír complacida al ver que él abría los ojos. Un par de hermosos ojos marrones, que de momento se teñían de un dorado locura.

― ¿Estas bi- –. Su pregunta quedó en el aire, Ichigo había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su inner. Entrar en ella sin recato.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, a la par que masajeaba sus senos. Sintiéndose embriagada de satisfacción, solo alcanzó a enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Luego de varios minutos más compartiendo la misma rutina, por fin él derramó su esencia dentro de ella. Llegando ambos a la cúspide del placer por aquella noche.

Ichigo se tumbó a su lado, y ella aprovechó aquello para acunarse en su pecho. Si pudiera viviría allí por siempre, era prácticamente el único lugar donde se sentía segura.

― Ese idiota–, gruñó él con cierta dificultad–. Le matare le próxima vez.

Rukia rió, su novio era muy posesivo, aunque se tratara de su propio inner.

― Cálmate–, pidió–. Debe estar muy frustrado–. Se refirió al inner, el pobre siempre se iba antes de "saciarse".

Tal vez sus palabras nunca llegaron a oídos de Ichigo, él estaba exhausto y su persona también. La verdad estaba muy contenta porque Ichigo y Hichigo –como le había nombrado-, se llevaran bien. Ya que de ese modo tenia las dos caras de la moneda para sí misma.

Dos hombres que le hacían experimentar una gama de sentimientos, que la hacían llegar al límite todas las noches, que sacaban de ella las más oscuras pasiones. No importaba lo malo, lo de verdadera relevancia en eso, era que le pertenecían solo a ella. Y aunque muchas personas podrían considerar su comportamiento como frívolo o arrogante, ella podía asegurar que les amaba con locura.

Para ella no existía "el qué dirán", ella solo sabía que en la palma de su mano descansaban el "rey" y su "caballo".

**Fin.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura… si les gusto dejen reviews n.n**

**Pronto actualizo mis otros fics, no desasperen.**


End file.
